


Fleeting memories

by Kukeluusje



Series: My attempt at short stories [3]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M, hospital smut cause Im trash, should probably change this collection name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: My take on episode 31 and 32, Lysander's accident.
Relationships: Candy/Lysander (My Candy Love)
Series: My attempt at short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1193469
Kudos: 8





	Fleeting memories

Red. That's all I see. When I close my eyes ever since Friday afternoon. Red for the blood spilling out of his head spreading onto the street. Red, from the car that hit him. Red, from the fleeing cars tail lights. Red, from the emergency lights that took my heart away. Red is all I've seen this weekend. 

I confessed to my parents that we were a couple, since after the date I had snuck out for. Dad was understanding, since he had seen the accident too. Mom had hugged me after I told them. Together they decided that I was officially ungrounded. This would have made it easier for me to go to the hospital, but only family is allowed in at the time. That's what Rosa told me on Saturday. 

Monday I leave the house dressed in black tights, grey shorts and green oversized sweater. Feeling numb. Feeling restless. School is the last thing on my mind right now. Mom pushed an apple and a lunch bag on me. At school Castiel slips to my side not saying a word. He knew what his best friend meant to me and what I meant to his best friend. As soon as he gets out to the hospital, no more secret. My two besties know, his best friend and brother know and now my parents do. 

Castiel stays by my side the whole day, both in silence, both numb. We're sitting in the basement. Cas is playing some depressed tune on his guitar, while I hum along, when Rosalya walks in. She looks as worn out as I feel. "There you are", her voice hoarse from crying. I haven't cried, I screamed until my dad got a hold of me, but I haven't cried a single tear, weird right? "Wanna come to the hospital with me?", she asks. I look at her. "Can we?", the first words I speak, since I woke up. "Yea, I'll explain everything once we're there".

As I walk after her I notice Castiel hasn't moved. I walk back to him, draw his attention by just standing in front of him. It takes him a few seconds to look up, all I do is hold out my hand. He gets the hint, his eyes seem to asks me 'are you sure'. I look at my hand and back at him, he takes it with a watery smile. Together we walk after Rosa, towards the bus station. "The next bus is 5 minutes out", draws Rosa our attention again. Both Cas and I hadn't paid attention to the walk. Still holding each others hand for comfort, just to feel something. Rosa just glares at us and then at our hands, giving us both a sad smile. “It will be okay you two. He’s gonna be okay”. Castiel let’s go as the bus pulls up and we get in, he still stays close, which I appreciate. 

“We can talk in the cafeteria”, announces Rosa as we arrive at the hospital. “Can’t we go see him?”, I ask. “Leigh and Josiane are in now and only two people at the same time can enter. Plus you two look like you haven’t eaten all day”. I look at my shoes while Castiel makes a disapproving noise. It’s true though. We had skipped lunch. In the hospital café, Rosa orders us some sandwiches and coffee. “Okay where to start”. She closes her eyes frowning intense. “Rosa?”. “Spit it out already”, growls Cas, clearly losing patience. “Okay so after the shock left by that speeding moron that nobody heard of since..”, she trails off. Castiel growls again. “That dirty son of a bitch”. I hum agreeing, receiving a startled look from Rosa for my agreement with Cas his profanity. 

“Well, so after that, Lysander had what the doctors call a moderate head injury. He took a while to wake up. Actually he woke up Saturday night, Sunday morning”, she sighs and urges us to eat. Both Cas and I take a bite from a sandwich and Rosa continues. “Few people know, but his father is very ill. If we factor this in and all the anguish it has caused”. “His dad is sick?”, questions Cas, while I nod. “He told me, but what’s the connection Rosalya”. “He didn’t talk about it much, despite it affected him greatly”. “You mean my best friend was miserable and I didn’t know”. “That’s not your fault Cas. He only told me a few hours before”, I swallow. “Before the end of the art day”. Castiel almost looks guilty for making me say it and he only nods silent while squeezing his sandwich. 

Rosa continues talking. “Basically, the doctors think that his condition is due to these two traumas: his fathers health and the accident as they happened so close together”. “ What condition? Rosa please take pity and spit it out already!”, I beg. “He, euhm, he lost his memory. At least parts of it”. “What are you talking about?”, growls Castiel. “How can something like this even happen?”. “This is the absolute truth. And believe me, I’m not any happier about this than you are. But I’m sure it will do Lysander some good to see you and Sif. Plus, the doctors are positive. He’s surely going to remember little by little”, she explains. “We only don’t know how much time it will take him”. “B-but, what does he remember exactly. Does he”, I swallow again. “Does he remember me? Us?”. “Honestly? I don’t know. I barely talked to him this morning. He seemed happy to see me, but I think he forgot a lot of recent events. We didn’t had a chance to talk about you’re relationship yet”. I hum, not really knowing what to do with this information. 

I finishes the sandwich Castiel didn’t kill and then Rosa stands up. “I think you two can go see him now”. We leave the café and move to the elevator, letting Rosalya lead us to the right room. On the fifth floor we come across Leigh and their mother. The elder lady smiles sadly. “Did you all come to see my Lysander. That’s so sweet”. Rosa hugged Leigh his side. “How is he?”. “Tranquil”, answers Leigh. “Doctors said not to rush him. Don’t overwhelm him with information so to speak. So no destabilizing news”. “Ofcourse we won’t overwhelm him, we aren’t stupid”, grumbles Castiel. He is already moving towards the room door, “I’ll go with him”, I mutter and follow the hothead red head. Cas has been in a state varying between numbness or anger ever since the accident. I’ve only been numb, but still I can imagine how he feels.

Lysander pears up at the door as we open it. Seeing him like this, bruised and bandaged makes me ache. I wanna throw myself in his arms, but I don’t know if he remembers me. The thought hurts. Castiel looks soft at his friend. “Hai buddy, it’s not like you to scare us like that. If you could avoid doing that again”. Ly let’s out a small chuckle. “Castiel, you don’t look that good. You should rest some”. Castiel lets out a laugh and sits down in the chair next to Lysander’s bed. “Have you looked in a mirror lately, you look like shit”. I smile at the two friends. Lysander seems fine like this. Cas turns towards me. “Look who I brought to see you”. Lysander stares at me blankly. “Oh uhm. I’m sorry. Do we know each other?”. The words are like knifes into my heart. I’m sure the shock is visibly through my whole body. Castiel looks at me with the same shock. “You don’t remember Sif?”, he asks. Lysander shakes his head. “I’m really sorry”. I smile and sit down on his bed. “It’s okay, you will remember over time”. The words I utter hurt me as much as the thought of him not remembering me. 

“So how are you?”, I ask. “My injuries only hurt a bit. What’s the most troubling is how much goes beyond me. But seeing Leigh, my mom and Rosalya helps. And now you’re here too Castiel”. “Being around friends and family will probably help you recover your memory”, I say. Lysander hums. “Anything else I should know?” Castiel sighs. “It depends. If you don’t remember anything, since you met Sif. Then yes a lot has happened, but the doctor said not to burden you with all the info so..”, Castiel trails off. “Yeah, I heard that he wanted to spare me from getting overwhelmed. I don’t know uhm tell me about the group for example”. The two friends start to talk about their music and I feel like I should leave them. “I’ll get some air. See you guys later okay”. “I could go with”, says Castiel. “Nah you two should talk”. “Wait, when you come back tell me how we met”, says Lysander. I smile. “I will”. 

As I leave the room, I feel the tears starting to spill. He forgot me. The last five months are gone. Our three weeks off dating, all gone. On the floors little waiting area I find Leigh and Rosa. She looks up at me and has me in a hug before I see her move. “He forgot me”, I sob out and start to full on break down. “I lost him”. I feel an extra hand on my head. “I don’t think my brother can forget about you for long”. As I drained my energy from crying I let go. “Thanks guys. I needed that”. “Ah there you are. Lysander’s family right”. A man dressed in a suit under a white coat shows up. “I’m his brother”, says Leigh. “Our mother went home to check up on father”. The doctor nods, what they talk about goes beyond me. “It’s good to see him so well liked, friends and family alike”. “Doctor?”, I say voice still hoarse from crying. He turns to me. “You said not to overwhelm him with information right? Would it be to much if I told him I’m his girlfriend despite him having forgotten me?”. The doctor frowns. “It could overwhelm him, but I think in this case it would be okay. It would give him one more person to trust upon and help him get his memories back. Fill in blanks so to speak”. I nod. “That’s good to hear”. 

With the doctors blessing and after a little freshening up I return to Lysander’s room. I can hear him and Castiel laugh from the hallway. “Hey I’m I interrupting?”, I ask as I walk back in. “Come in Sif no I was just telling Lysander about the concert we had with Iris and Nathaniel”. “Oh I have the pictures still on my phone. Rosa forced me to make as many as I could, since she made the outfits”, I say and walk back in. Lysander sits up. “Sounds like something Rosalya would do”, he sounds fond. I look up the pictures and show them to both boys. “Those outfits are rather revealing”, mutters Lysander. “You should see the matching one she made for me”. I showed them a picture of me and Rosa with the red dress on she made for me. “You wore that?”, he asks. “Have you ever tried saying no to Rosa”, I throw him a skeptical look and he laughs. “No that’s impossible”. “So Sif you’re our classmate right? How did we met?”, asks Lysander. Castiel grins as I snicker, “Well that’s quiet the story”.

“The first time we met I thought you were a ghost”. “That sounds rather amusing and quiet poetic. Please tell me more”. “I mean I literally thought you were a ghost. I had detention after school. Together with Li can’t remember why she was there, but I had detention for trying to get back at Amber. From the moment I arrived at school she seemed to hate me for some reason. Castiel helped me think of some pranks to get back only I got caught in the act”. Lysander glares disapproving at his friend, who shrugs innocently. “So after school I had to clean some hallways. The first time I got scared away from some strange sounds and a figure. And after some investigation I went back the next day only this time with a camera. Nath and Cas weren’t happy with me poking around. Once I caught you, the ghost on camera, I was let in on the secret”. “Our band practice in the school basement?”, confirms Lysander. “Even the part of Cas stealing Nath’s key and Nath finding out and letting it be”, I say. Castiel nods agreeing as Lysander looks at him for conformation. “Right. ‘It was me that scared you and your friend the other night’. That was you and Li”, mutter Lysander. “What?”, the familiar words spark hope. “That’s what I said to you right that night”. “Yes”, I smile, “Yes it was. And then I told you I wouldn’t call Li a friend”. “It feels like a fuzzy memory and I don’t think I would have thought of it if you hadn’t told me”. “Back then I didn’t know how close we would become. But you are really a great boy friend”. I word it careful not to shock or hurt him, but to still drop the hint. Castiel looks at me. ‘Should you?’, he mouths. I nod.

“Wait I thought I was dating Rosalya?”, he says confused. Both Castiel and I share a shocked and worried look. Castiel walks out without a word. I try to stop him, but Lysander speaks to me. “Sif you seem close to Rosalya and you’re my friend. Can you please answer my question. I’m just so confused”. “I can try Lysander, you can trust me”. “Well I just thought, since she is here at the hospital. And from what I can remember, we are really close”. I grab his hand and urge him to continue his thought. “Maybe I’m going to far with this”. “Are you interested in Rosa?”, I asks. He sighs. “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought this subject on with you. This doesn’t seem like the thing I should ask you or the type of stuff we used to talk about. Or did we?”. “Lysander I uhm. This is kinda hard to tell you, but Rosalya is already dating someone and so are you”. He looks up at me almost sad, but mostly confused. “She is dating someone? I’m dating someone”. “Yes, your brother Leigh. That why you and Rosalya feel so close to you”. “Then who am I dating?”, he asks. I sigh again, “Well to be honest. Me”. Lysander looks at me with eyes blown wide with shock, mouth agape. He mutter and stutters, but can’t seem to find the right words. Then he sighs. “It feels right”. “What?”, I exclaim. “What you told me, it feels right. I can’t explain it, it just does”. I smile. “You should have a talk with Rosa though, to sort this all out. And tomorrow I’ll come back with your notebook maybe that will help your memories”. “That seems like the right thing”, sighs Lysander. “But also tomorrow tell me more about us. How we came to be and our dates if we’ve been on any”. “I will, don’t worry about it Ly”, I squeeze is hand once more and let go. I kiss his forehead and say my goodbye. 

On my way out I update Rosalya on the situation, she said she would talk to him. And I promised to come back the next day. At the entrance I find a distraught Castiel. “I’m sorry for leaving you alone back there. It was just”, he trails off. “It was to much. I get it. I told him the truth and he actually wants to see me tomorrow. You know talk about stuff we been through”. “I think I should go say goodbye before leaving”. “I’m gonna go home, today was a lot”. He nods agreeing and moves back to the hospital as I move to the bus station. Back home I tell my parents about Lysander’s situation. I ask them if I can go back the next day after school, they give me the okay. I went to bed immediately after dinner.

I slept horrible, I woke up at least five times. I’m completely exhausted as my alarm finally goes off. But today is gonna be an important day. I’m gonna find Lysander his notebook, talk to him about us and hope he will remember. Maybe I should take some more pictures with me. Like the one of the deer we fed when we got lost during the race, or the school play and our picnic before our double date with Rosa and Leigh. I put them all in my bag. I take my black dress with white stripped sleeves from the closet and put it on. Hope flows through me as I make my way downstairs.

Breakfast, my walk to school and even my first three classes pass me by without much of an impact. After science class asks ms. Delanay how Lysander is doing. I tell her the bare minimum, doing okay, head injury, bruised. She was the first teacher on the scene after it happened. So I guess she is curious about his recovery. It’s actually nice to know our cranky teacher has a soft side. I bid her goodbye in favor of finding Castiel, he will know for sure where Ly left his notebook. 

Wandering around I run into Rosa and Alexy. “Sif”, shouts Alexy as he sees me and pulls me into a tight hug. “Hello Alexy”, I huff as he suffocates me with affection. “Rosa just told me everything about Lysander. I’m not gonna ask you how you are holding up as it seems like a dumb question”. He let’s go of me to look me in the eye. “Just know that I’m here for you. If you need to clear your head, to talk, or not talk. We can not talk together”, he rambles and I smile. “Thanks Alexy. I know”. “You wanna skip the next few classes and go do something fun?”, asks Rosalya. “Thanks for the offer Rosy, but I have some things I wanna do. I’m gonna go back to the hospital after school”. “Lysander told me something about that after we talked”, she whispers. “Wanna come over to my place to talk about it tomorrow night?”, I ask her. She hugs me. “Thank you Sif, a girls night is just what I need”. “Okay my place around eight”. “I’ll be there”, she smiles and Alexy takes us both in his arms. “I love you my favorite girls”. “Love u too Alexy”.

After my conversation with Rosalya and Alexy I make my way to the basement. Seems like the most logical place to find Cas. “Ah there you are sunshine”. “What’s up little girl”, he half smiles. “I have to admit I’m not in the mood”. “Yeah I can relate. You can talk to me if you want, but I’ll make it quick. You know where Ly kept his notebook? I hope it will jog his memory”. “The one he loses all the time, which you then find for him”. “Yes Cas that notebook”, I smile. “If anything you should be able to find it. But check his locker before you start running around looking for it”. I face palm. “Duh ofcours. Thanks Cas”. “Ah hey Sif, tell me if it worked okay”. “Sure thing Cas”. I rush towards the locker. In front of it I realize I should have asked Castiel if he knew the code. It can’t be that hard though. It’s forgetful Lysander so it would be something easy for him to remember. I turn the numbers to 2211, his birthday and yank at the lock, it opens. The locker is a mess under a stack of loose papers and homework I find his notebook. I stuff it in my bag and make my way to the last class of the day.

It seemed forever before it was over, lucky I like art class and our teacher Patrick. The bus to the hospital is just driving up as I reach the bus stop. Looks like my luck might change. Ten minutes later I arrive at the hospital where I meet Leigh in the lobby. “It’s good to see you back”, says Leigh. “How is he doing?”, I ask. “Since his conversation with Rosalya and the okay from the doctor to tell him you’re his girlfriend he seems to be more agitated at having lost his memory. But he keeps asking about you”. “Really? Then I hope this will help”, I point to my bag, “I found his song notebook and I brought some pictures of us together”. “Thank you Sif. My brother is lucky to have you. Injury wise are the doctors very optimistic. He probably gets released at the end of the week”. “That’s great news”. Leigh nods. “I should go, mother is waiting at my place”. “Okay later Leigh”, I say and make my way to the elevator. “Oh and Sif, thank you for taking care of Rosalya too”. “It’s only normal. She is my best friend”.

I make my way to Lysander’s room as he comes around the corner. “Lysander”, I gasp. “Hey”, he says timid. I have a feeling this will be awkward for a while. “You’re walking around that seems like a good sign”, I say. “Oh yeah. The doctors authorized it, said ‘I shouldn’t lose the ability to walk’ or something like that”, he explains. “Wanna keep walking or wanna talk in your room”. “Let’s go back, walking is still tiring and if I’m going to activate my memories I rather sit down”. “Lead the way”. He settles back in his bed and I sit down at the foot end of the bed. “I brought your notebook”, I say and pull it out my backpack. “You found it?!”. “Wasn’t that hard, it was in your locker. And before you ask no I haven’t read it, since I know you dislike that”. Surprised he looks at me. “You know my locker combination”. “To be honest I guessed, I just gambled right. I could never forget your date of birth”. “I guess you really know me well. I’m really sorry for forgetting you”, he sighs. “Don’t worry about it Ly you will remember someday and till then let’s just make new memories”. He nods and starts reading his notebook while I watch in silent. Although the suspense is killing me.

“This is strange”, mutters Lysander. “Something wrong?”, I ask. “No, nothings wrong. It’s my last notes. I recognize the style of writing as my own… but I feel like I’m reading a strangers texts”. My shoulders slump in defeat. “So I guess this was a bust. I really had hoped it would work”. “I’m sorry”. “It’s not your fault Lysander, it’s the jerk that ran you over and didn’t look back. At least you saved Nina”. He peers up. “Who is Nina?”. “You’re little stalker fan. She is a middle schooler who’s completely obsessed with you. Follows you around all the time, comes to school whenever she can. It’s endearing in some twisted kind of way. You are really patient with her. I think I have a picture of her in the fan club shirts she made”. He frowns at me and I show him the picture. “That. On the shirt. How?”. “You’re tattoo yes. Like I said she follows you around”. “You know about it too?”. “You showed it to me. I might have pestered you about it a bit and some unfortunate events let up to it, but everything went well in the end”. “I feel like you’re not saying everything”. “Well yea doc said no shocking info and we went through some heavy stuff together”. Lysander holds onto my hand, “I really hope I can remember you. I feel at ease around you, despite having forgotten”. 

I slide a little closer to him now sitting next to his hip. I pull my bag up the bed. “I brought some more pictures, maybe they help”. “Can you answer some of my questions?”. “I can try Ly, but I can’t tell you to much or to shocking information”. He nods understanding, still holding on to my hand. “You told me how we met, what’s the first thing we did together after that?”. “Uhm it was about a week later, Nathaniel was in trouble cause somebody had stolen the exams and he was the only student with a key. Turns out it was Amber and when she found out I had a hand in exposing her she came after me. You stopped her from hitting me. It was also the first time I found and returned your lost notebook”. Lysander groans. “It sounds so familiar, but it feels so fuzzy in my head”. “Hey look at me”. I take his face in my hands, his two colored eyes look at me filled with frustration. “Everything will turn out fine, okay”. “Tell me more, please”. I rub my thumb over his cheek as I talk. Telling him about how we helped Rosa and Leigh through a petty fight, our first study session, meeting at the beach, Alexy and Armin coming to school, the orientation race. “Now that was a funny day, by circumstance Nath and Cas ended up being a team. And we almost beat them but you”, I poke at his chest playful. “You knew a short cut and we got lost in the wood. It ruined the race as they had to look for us. But we saw some forest animals, some rabbits and we fed a deer”. I show him the picture of the deer we fed. Lysander looks at the picture intensely. “I remember that day and the animals. I was with you that day”. I smile and nod. “And we got into a lot of trouble for ruining the race”, concludes Lysander. “Oh immensely that when we came up with the idea of an replacement event and that’s how the concert came to be”.

“What about after the concert? It feels important”. I let out a short laugh. “Well the concert had drawn the attention of a blast from the past. Deborah come back”. “I don’t like her”, mutters Lysander. “Nobody does anymore”. I tell him about the whole Deborah shit show that went down and how we exposed her and freed Castiel from his past. I continue with the rabbit story. “We set them all free in the park?”. “Yep the principal wasn’t even mad. She found it hilarious and was impressed with how the class came together to safe the rabbits”. “It was the first time we almost kissed”, he mumbles. I laugh. “Oh yeah. Wait what did you say?”. Shocked I look at him. “That day it seems less fuzzy. I had to go back to make sure all the rabbits were safe. But one was still there. And I hide with I guess you. I remember warmth and a tight fit. And your eyes. Inky pools, filled with happiness”. I can’t contain myself and hug him, “Ly you can’t imagine how hearing that makes me feel”. He wrap his arms around me too, in my hear he whispers, “I wish I remembered you”. 

The rest of the afternoon I spent in his hospital room talking about small stuff we did together. Sift through the pictures I brought, of the school play, our trip to the pet store and our park picnic. “During the picnic you told me about the scar on your waist”. “I hate that scar”, states Lysander. “I like it. I means you survived and are very brave”. “Survived, like I did now”. “Exactly”, I boop his nose. Somewhere during the talk I ended up stretched next to him on the bed. “So besides Studying and the picnic we haven’t been out much together, right?”. “Well there was the double date with Leigh and Rosalya”. “I went on a double date with my brother?”. “Yea that was a fun date, we kissed for real the day after, in the school staircase”. “Why?”, asks Lysander. I giggle. “I wasn’t allowed to go on the date so I snuck out. We came home about the same time as my parents and my dad scared you off. I got grounded”. “Oh”. “Don’t worry dad apologized to you uhm the day of the accident. They know now and understand, so I got ungrounded”. 

I look at the clock. “Although I shouldn’t push it. I should go home”. “Already?”. I lift my head from his shoulder to look at him. “I’ve been here for hours. It’s getting dark”. “Really?!”. He turns to the window. “Oh your right. Time does pass by with you here”. “That’s good to hear”. I get up from the bed and collect my things. “Uhm Sif?”. “Yes Ly”. “It might be to far, but may I kiss you”. I smile and nod. Lysander leans out of his bed and kisses my cheek, his lips slightly less soft than they used to be. “Bye Lysander. I’ll stop by again before you get released”. “I will be here. Thank you for putting so much effort in returning my memory. I’ll keep reading my notebook, see if it helps”. with one last wave I leave his room.

I have just missed the bus so I have to wait another 20 minutes. I text my mom so she and dad won’t worry about my delay. After playing the time away on my phone the bus arrives. I open my bag to get my wallet, which holds my bus card, only to see it’s missing. “This can’t be happening”, I grumble and turn back to the hospital. I must have dropped it somewhere. The nice nurse is at the reception desk, “Miss only 15 minutes of visitor time remains”. “I know. I was wondering if a wallet was found. Blue covered in pink and yellow flowers”. “No sorry miss, but you can still go check the room you visited”. “Thank you. I’ll be quick”. 

I take the elevator to the fifth floor while checking if my wallet is maybe in there. The floor is already dark with only the emergency lights burning. I really hate the dark it makes everything creepy. Like those nights at the school. I make my way to Lysander’s room quietly so I won’t disturb other patient. Lysander’s room is also dark. I sneak in closer to make out if he’s in the room, but the bed is empty. That’s kinda disturbing, where could he be. I drop my bag next to the door and kneel to search on the floor. Whispered voices sound from the next room or is it the hallway. I try to ignore it as it ads to the creepiness of the situation. Foot steps sound behind me or maybe in front of me. Suddenly a figure appears before me. “Ghost!”, it slips out before I can think and I fall backwards. 

The lights in the room snap on, I shut my eyes against the light and blink till I can see again. Lysander stands in front of me completely in shock. I scramble to my feet. “Damn Ly you scared me”, I huff. “Sif?”, he questions but in a way I know it means more. “I-I remember. I, we. I’m so sorry Sif”. He remembers, happiness overflows my system. He steps towards me as tears start to spill from his eyes. He takes me in his arms. “Ly baby”. I look up at him, his watery two colored eyes look down on me. He leans down and crushes our lips together. All our emotion are in this kiss and I feel tears slipping from my own eyes as well. He pulls me close as he licks my mouth open. I push my hands onto his shoulder avoiding his head injury. Passion and hope burn inside me as we break apart. 

“You okay?”, I ask. He starts to tear up again. “I’m so sorry. How can I ever forget you? What you mean to me? I missed you”. I cup his face. “It’s only been a few days, but I really did miss you”. “I missed you too”. He kisses me again, his tongue slips into my mouth again. Our tongues twist around each other into the others mouths. Lysander is the first one to moan, twisting his hips away from me, breaking the kiss. His face flushed bright red. Embarrassed he looks away then I notice the growing tent in his hospital gown. Oh “Oh”. Maybe we have a bit to much pent up emotions. I get close to him again and press my knee against the hard on. Ly gasps and looks me in the eyes. Words aren’t needed to know we feel strong for each other. 

Slowly I pull him towards the bed, he lies down pulling me with him. I end up half on, half next to him. He crosses the distance between us first to connect our lips again. Lysander his arms snakes around my waist as my hands rest on his chest. Our legs are tangled together as well with my knee slightly brushing against his man hood. I make the next move by licking his lip. He opens his mouth immediately and our tongues start exploring each others mouths again. I move one of my hands to hold his cheek. I’m afraid I’ll disturb his bandage if I would put it in his hair. My other hand I place over his pushing it down towards the boarder of my dress. Ly seems to understand and moves his hands under my dress over my thighs. His hands leave a flaming hot trail behind everywhere he touches my naked skin. I disconnect out lips and place a kiss on his jaw. “Sif”, he groans softly. “Ly I want you”, I whisper against his ear. His hands are now on my waist under my dress and he squeezes. “Me too. I want you too”. 

Ly pushes up my dress towards my belly button. Revealing the piercing I have and my lace panties. He flicks the charm that hangs from my belly button and looks at me fondly. “That I didn’t remember”. “I got it after our beach adventure so you never saw it before”, I smile. “It suits you”, he whispers while rubbing up and down my thighs. I bite my lip to keep from being to loud. I slip my hands under his hospital gown and pull down his boxers. This makes his hard on spring free and Ly sighs relieved. I climb into his lap while kissing him. “We shouldn’t do this here, but I can’t stop myself around you”, he groans. “We should make it quick and quiet then”, I wink at him. 

He takes off my panties and pulls me closer. He buries his head in the crook of my neck as he pushes one finger between my folds. I gasp and grab hold of his shoulders. “Damn Ly that feels good”. Lysander seemed to agree with my quick and quiet statement. He quickly pushes in a second finger while his thumb rubs over my clitoris. He nips at my neck and I bit my lip hard to keep from moaning. “I wish I could hear the sounds you make”, he whispers against my neck. “Next time babe”, I mutter. 

I decide that enough is enough and push his hand away from me. He looks worried for a moment. Probably wondering if he did something wrong. I use the freedom to move over his hard dick. With one hand I hold it steady and let myself sink down on it. I start rotating my hips in a circular motion whilst moving up and down slightly. Ly meets my movements by trusting up, his hands still firm on my waist. We keep our lips locked together, eating each others gasps and moans. Ly comes first.

After his high dies down he helps me over the edge by continuing rubbing my clit with his spend cock still inside me. I bite in the crook of his neck as I come and I fall exhausted against him. “I love you so much. I can’t believe I ever forgot about you. Trauma or not”, says Ly while brushing my curls out my face. “I love you too Ly, so so much”. 

I place a soft kiss on his lips before moving off him. His come tickles out of me and sticks to my thighs. “Well that feels disgusting”, I mutter. Lysander smiles, “I’ll get you a towel, don’t move to much”. I sit down on the already ruined sheets and watch Ly disappear into the a joint bathroom. He comes back with two towels and wet washcloth. “Thanks Ly you’re the best”. With the wet cloth I clean up as much as I can and towel myself dry. I get my panties from the floor and put them back on. Lysander in the meantime cleans his bed best as possible and puts his boxers back on. 

“Why did you even come back?”, he asks once everything is cleaned up. “I lost my wallet I kinda need it to get home”. He leans over and grabs something of his bed side table, “This it”. He hold up my blue wallet. “Yep that’s it”, I take it from him and kiss him once again. “I should go before my parents have a panic attack or one of the nurses kicks me out”. “Yea”, Ly sounds sad. “I’ll be here when you get released okay?”. He smiles brightly, “That sounds wonderful”. One more sweet kiss before I leave the room, wallet and phone in hand to do damage control. Despite the possible trouble I’m in I can’t stop smiling. What a wonderful hospital visit this was.


End file.
